To Learn A Elf
by CrazyChristianCowgirl
Summary: (Movieverse, strictly movieverse!) During a unwanted watch in the night, Pippin finds out some interesting things about his elvish companion! NO SLASH, NEVER SLASH!


**Hello! I know there are a lot of other pieces out there like this, but I am really fond of Legolas, and I really like to build friendships with the hobbits.**

 **I am not too proud of this, not going to lie, so please tell me what you think!**

 **I just wanted to say thank you to all who read my last story. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, and cherished! Please enjoy!**

Pippin was astonished. Terrified and horrified all at once.

He didn't even want to take this hour's watch anyways.

But Gandalf insisted, and when he opened his mouth to argue, the Istari sent him the most dreadful glance and the Brandybuck said not a word in an argument. But that didn't stop him from mumbling under his breath about, blasted wizards, boasting dwarves, and a grinning elf - not mentioning his weary and exhausted Ranger-company.

So, he sat on a large stone, pulled out his pipe, stuffed it with the last of his Longbottom leaf. Which he smoked in melancholy sort of way, it was a good smoke, and it was sure to get him through his watch. But he dreadfully used the last of the sweet weed.

He had always wanted to meet elves. He heard fanciful stories about the Eldar races of Middle-Earth. In truth, he was completely amazed by the Silvan race. With their seemingly infinite wisdom and beauty. But he was truly and undoubtedly terrified of the Sindar race. Dangerous and stealthy Archers of the Mirkwood boughs. The unmerciful way they wielded their blades and the sync ways of the woodland troops. But now, he was sure he had never been more terrified as he looked over at his Sindar companion. The blue orbs were open! His eyelids, wide! He was dead; Pippin was sure of it!

And so he cried out, "Strider! Strider!" And as Strider roused from his slumber with the greatest of haste, you can imagine how surprised he was when Legolas clambered gracefully to his feet. An arrow notched and scanned the camp for any sign of foe. When finding none. Both elf and ranger were glancing quizzingly at the youngest hobbit. Who was equally as confused Pippin, as well as Boromir, who had his shield at ready. Gimli, who was brandishing his axe, searching for something to whack. Frodo, who had drawn Sting. Sam, who had unsheathed the blade Strider had given to him in the beginning. And Merry was blearily looking around, still too engrossed in sleep for conscious thought.

"What is it, Pippin?" Strider exclaimed, lowering his sword whilst Pippin just stared in horror at the elf he had thought to be dead just moments before placing an arrow back in his quiver.

"He-he, he was...!" He stuttered.

"Tell was ails you, Pippin!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"He, he was...Dead!" the youngest hobbit exclaimed, pointing at the elf. "His eyes were open!

Strider glanced over at his elven bond brother, and a smile tugged at his lips, and Legolas looked as if something clicked in his mind of what the situation was.

"Pippin, fret not! He wasn't dead, rest assured." Strider said, as he knelt down to the Hobbit, in which said hobbit had to look down a little; and although he never would admit it, it made him feel rather proud.

"He wasn't?"

"No, all Elves sleep with their eyes open." The ranger reasoned, and the relaxed elf beside him began chuckling.

"My apologies, Master Pippin, I should have thought to explain to you and your kin," Legolas said successfully smothered a smile, something Strider was successfully failing in doing.

"Oh, uh, it's okay. Sorry for waking you up," Pippin turned a very vibrant shade of red. "I just didn't want anything to happen to you," And he very quietly said, "I don't want anything else to happen to our Fellowship." Although Pippin was sure, nobody could hear what he last said, when Legolas spoke up, Pippin cursed himself to the very gates of Mordor.

"There is no shame in grief, Master Hobbit. Come, I wish to talk to you."

The Hobbit looked up and saw that Boromir and Gimli were settling down begrudgingly, and Strider was laying down with a reassured smile on his face as he closed his eyes. He looked over at his kin and saw that Merry was moving to take his hour of the watch. Sam was desperately trying to lure Frodo into at least a light rest, before lying down himself. Pippin looked back at the elf and gave him a small, sad smile and followed the slightly glowing being into the denser forest.

"How are you, Master Hobbit? Are you well?" He asked. Pippin thought about it longer than he normally would, and he realized how awful he truly felt. He was exhausted, his heart still clenched in grief, and his stomach was in knots. He was also a little weak on the knees, but he guessed that was because of the 'resurrecting' elf. It was a genuinely uncomfortable feeling.

"No... It's just; everything's so hard! I've never even been from the Shire! Much less on a journey to Mordor and back." He choked on a sob and felt a light, comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up and said brokenly, "Gandalf wasn't supposed to fall, he wasn't! We need him! Frodo needs him... I need him..."

"Gandalf under a vow," Legolas said, "He died protecting the Ringbearer, he died in the noblest way anyone could have died." He placed a gentle hand on Pippin's cheek. "He died to protect his friends; he laid down his life so we could live. Do not let his sacrifice be in vain."  
They continued walking.  
"Fear is nothing to be ashamed of; it's a natural feeling, for it's when you do not fear, I shall worry." The elf said, as he turned and continued walking again, allowing Pippin to follow him. Pippin thought about the elf's words, and he wasn't sure what they meant. And so when the Sindar stopped by a slow-moving brook,

Pippin asked, "What?"

"If you do not fear, what are you?"

"Brave?" The elf gave a light chuckle. "What's so funny?" Pippin asked, confused.

"I used to think the same way when I was naught but an elfling," Legolas replied, "That if I did not fear, it made you brave. But that would not be true, for it is when you fear, and you keep on going, that you are brave."

"But, how does that have anything to do with me?"

"You have gone this far, have you not?" Legolas asked, as stood on his knees to look the hobbit in the eye.

Pippin smiled in realization, and said, "Yea, Yea! I guess I have!"

"Never lose hope, Pippin, at times, it's all we have left," Legolas said, as he placed a hand on the Hobbit's shoulder.

"Thank you, Legolas. You have a very convincing way of thinking."

Legolas grinned and said, "I get it from my Father." Simple was the statement, but it made Pippin realize something.  
"Legolas?" Pippin asked as they started back towards camp, and the elf hummed showing his attention.

"Who is your father?"

The elf smiled, and replied, "I shall tell you one day, Master Pippin, one day I shall tell you."

 **Thank you soooo much to anyone who read this, it makes me sooo happy to see people enjoying my work! Review please!**


End file.
